True Love
by happygirl15
Summary: Bella and Emmett find out that their Loved was are cheating on them? Will the Love each other or will they turn their backs on each other and date some one else
1. Chapter 1

True Love

I do not own Twilight or any characters.

Bella's Pov

Something happened today and I am not sure what. Was it that Edward cheated on me or that my dad died? My mum is not talking to me anymore because she thought that it was my fault that he is dead. Let me tell you what happened.

Chapter 1

"BELLA" my best friend Alice called from the other side of the Mall

"Hey Alice, where is the rest of the bags" I said back as she ran up to me

"They are in the car, not unless you want to carry about 50 bags with you" Alice said

"No thanks, are we done here?" I asked her as we came out of the shop

"Yeah, I will call Jasper to help us with the bags" she said to me as we neared her car

"Okay" I said to her

"Alice where is everyone?" I asked her because no car was in the drive way

"I don't know, why don't we go see Charlie" She asked as we walked up the path to the door

"No it's okay I'll go see Charlie after dinner" I said "Must they do it now" I thought as we headed up the stairs

"Bella I wouldn't go …"Alice said but stopped as I opened the door. What I saw was the worst thing ever MY Edward and Rosalie naked. Alice pulled out her phone and started texting to someone

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" I yelled and Edward and Rosalie looked up and tried to find their clothes but the damage was done

"Bella, love I didn't know you where there" Edward said as he pulled up his pants

"Of course you didn't cause you never know" I said back to him

"Bella don't do it" Edward said to him and his eyes were pleading me not to say what I was about to

"Edward we are …." I started but Emmett and the rest of the family came through the door

"What is going on in here?" Emmett asked

"What happened was that I came home from shopping and I found this to" I pointed to Edward and Rosalie "Having SEX" I finished

"What, how could you Rosalie" Emmett said as he had hurt through his eyes

"Em, I love you but I Love Edward more" Rosalie said as she walked up to him but he growled at her then walked to me and throw me over his shoulder and ran out the door with me and Emmett shouting some last words

"EDWARD WE ARE OVER" I shouted to Edward

"ROSALIE I WANT A DIVORCE" Emmett shouted to Rosalie before He ran to the forest with me on his shoulder crying, that I had lost Edward to Rosalie and Emmett and lost Rosalie to Edward. They are both Cheating Vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

True Love

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe that Edward would do that to me, sure we are engaged but how could he cheat on me with his sister. After Emmett put me on his shoulder and he ran to the borderline between Settle and Forks. He kept running until he got to the airport and went in the line and put me down so I was standing next to him.

"How can I help you?" the person behind the counter asked Emmett with the nametag that says Jackie

"Two tickets to Madrid please" He answered but kept looking at me like I was going to disappear but I wasn't listening to what he said but kept on looking at him

"Okay two tickets that is $240 please" Jackie said to Emmett

"Okay here" Emmett said putting down his credit card but didn't glance her way

"Thank you" She said to him handing him the tickets and a piece of paper with her number. Emmett and me sat on the chairs waiting for our flight to be called.

Both our phones went off at the same time, Mine said Edward and Emmett's Rose. I went to a different part of the waiting area to talk to him.

"What do you want Edward" I said

"I want you to come home, so we can get married like planned" he said back to me

"No, I won't come back to you, you hurt me for the second time, I wonder if Jake could help me with something" I said back to him in an angry voice

"You better stay away from that Mutt, Isabella" he said to me before hanging up

"Weird" I said about Edward

~With Emmett~

"Rosalie, what do you want" I said to her with Venom in my voice

"I won't you to come home and leave that little slut alone" she said

"No, I said be saying that you should leave me and Bella alone" I said before Hanging up on her, I found Bella sitting on the chairs next to the gate we were to go to and sat next to her

"What did He want?" I asked Bella

"Wants me to go home and marry him like we planned, but I told him no and I said I was wondering what Jake was doing, what did she want?" She said back

"For me to come home and leave you alone, but I said that I didn't want to" I said

"**Flight 325fydi** ready to leave, please go to gate 5" said one of the ticket ladies

"Emmett, where are we going" Bella asked me

"It's a surprise!" I said walking to gate 5

Bella didn't say anything else but followed me there.


End file.
